halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdoms in Exile
xnUeKV19of8 What if they just couldn't keep it together? What if they just weren't able to hold on anymore? You see, after the Human-Covenant War, The UN Space Command fell into turmoil, As if its infrastructure was of tin foil. New entities sprouted from burnt soil. Humanity will be put through a test--a trial; What shall they do with their Kingdoms in Exile... ---- Synopsis Kingdoms in Exile is a collaborative fan-made expansion of the Halo universe. Completely dependent from Rozh's main project, the Infinityverse, it will tell its own tale, although some technologies may be shared to an extent. The bottom line of KiE is the near-demise of the United Nations Space Command and Unified Earth Government following shortly after the Human-Covenant War's finale. While the UEG still retains control of a handful of core planets, other factions, ranging from desolate refugee worlds to greedy super-corporations, begin to form footholds at various points within the Human sphere. Keep in mind that you shouldn't just assume that rebels are taking over, either; groups like the United Rebel Front and other Insurrectionist cells are just as tattered by the old Covenant onslaught, if not worse off, as when compared to the UEG/UNSC. 117th Editors Regiment (Collaborators) The 117th Editors Regiment is comprised entirely within the Kingdom in Exiles collaboration. Company Grade Officers * - Ensign - The brand-spanking new members, who have a lot to learn. Meeting requirements may not always be necessary. * - Lieutenant (Junior Grade) - Somewhat developed writers. LTJGs must meet requirements. ** - Norman-123 ** - RichardRHunt ** - Shivly * - Lieutenant Field Grade Officers * - Lieutenant Commander - The lowest ranking moderators; tasked with supervising the progress of newer members. ** - Matt-256 * - Commander * - Captain General Officers * - Commodore - The lowest ranking officers granted with the right to deny an article's entry to the collaboration. * - Rear Admiral * - Vice Admiral * - Admiral - Essentially the Second(s)-in-Command to the GA. ** - SPARTAN-118 (Executive Officer) * - Fleet Admiral - Highest ranking Officer in the collaboration. ** - Rozh (Founder-in-Chief) Requirements to Join If you would like to join, please send a message here rather than here. I'm less likely to check the latter. Basic Membership *You must have an adequate understanding of current canon. *You must have at least 100 edits. *You must have a clean history with the other members of the project, i.e. no flame-wars, consistent/ongoing aggression, etc. *You must have at least five half-decent articles; something of this size will suffice. *You must have decent grammar. Consistent mispellings will not be tolerated. Moderators (Major and up) *You must have a vast understanding/knowledge of current canon. *You must have at least 300 edits. *You must be approved unanimously by the other collab. moderators. *You must have at least fifty pages, with a few in Kingdom in Exile. *You must have near-flawless grammar. Perfection is only a dream, so don't worry too hard. • Rozh reserves the right to deny moderator/membership rights to deny anyone, regardless of qualifications. • Timeline 1998 * Lewis et al. forms Akamai Technologies a company dedicated to supplementary internet content hosting. 2395 *Akamai Tech formulates is private security force, known as the Akamai Intrasolar Security Service. It began with thirty ex-police officers, only six of which were armed with handguns. 2550 *Rafnhode, a pro-UNSC political party based out of the XXX system, is formed. 2553 *'March' - Human-Covenant War officially ends; joint Separatist forces stage occupation campaigns of Covenant-controlled space. *'July' - Covert Loyalist resistance on Mars use an antimatter bomb to kill more than four million people. *'December' - The Great Crash of 2553 places the United Nations Space Command on the brink of collapse. Category:Rozh Category:Kingdoms in Exile